The Real Granger
by Bloodless-heart
Summary: Its summer, Hermione is back home with her childhood friends. What happens when a someone from Hogwarts sees Hermione for who she realy is. i was called bloodredrosepetal, i have now changed it to bloodless heart
1. Chapter 1

The Real Granger

"I'll see you both sometime during the holidays" said a brown headed girl to the two boys standing in front of her.

"Yeah Hermione you got to come to mine Harry's coming in a weeks time, aren't you Harry" said the red headed boy

"Yeah I am" said Harry(the other boy) "It's going to be great at Ron's"

"I'll try, I don't know if my mum and dad has anything planed yet though I will let you know as soon as I find out though" said Hermione

"Well we'll see you then" said Ron

"Bye" all three said at the same time.

Hermione walked away from her friends and out of the train station. God, thought Hermione I am glad to be home I can now be myself. Hermione saw her parents standing by their car in the car park waiting for her.

"Hermione" shouted her dad, Mr Granger "It good to have you home again"

To this Hermione shrugged her shoulders and got into the back of the car as her dad put her trunk in the boot of the car.

All the way home, Hermione sat in silence, just the way she like to when she was around her parents, thinking about who to call as soon as she got in. _Should I call Jade or Kai_, thought Hermione, _I think I will call Kai as every one will be at his house as usual, but first I will get changed out of these goody two shoes clothes first. _

As soon as the car drove into the driveway, Hermione jumped out of the car and ran into her room. Hermione walked into her room.

"Still the same" said Hermione gladly.

The room in which Hermione had just walked into was painted black and had silver and green graffiti all over it.

***Flashback***

Hermione stood in her room, it was empty of all her belongings. On the floor sat numers pot of paint in black, green and silver. Along side the paint was paint trays and paint brushes. In the room stood Hermione, a boy with dark blonde hair and a girl with light brown hair.

"Now, Kai, Mea lets get this room painted black before the others arrive" with this the brown haired girl, Mea, lifted the a paintbrush, dipped it into the black paint and flicked it towards her friends laughing.

Within minutes all three where covered on black paint and painting the room.

***flashback end***

Hermione smiled to herself while pulling a pair of black jeans, a black v neck top- which had a purple skull with smoke surrounding it- out of her cupboard. _Last summer was a laugh_, she thought, _every week everyone took turns to paint each others room black then write their names and giraffe the room in silver and green._

Once Hermione was changed she put on her red and white converses and put on thick lines of black eyeliner on her eyes and then tied her hair in a bubble. Looking at the clock on her bedside table she saw it read 1.00, plenty of time thought Hermione. Sitting on her bed Hermione grabbed her phone and dialled Kai's number.

The phone rang a before someone answered

"Hello" said the voice on the other end of the phone

"Hi, I was wondering if Kai was in." replied Hermione

"Yes, he's speaking"

"Hello Kai its Herms"

"Herms" said Kai in an enthusiastic voice "Your home for the summer"

"Yes am home for the summer, what you up to later, want to go out drinking?"

"Yeah sure, I'll tell the others and tell them to meet me. What about 6 at the garages?"

"Yeah cant wait, I'll bring some drink with me, got to go, mum shouting me will see you soon bye"

"Bye Herms".

Hermione put the phone down with sighing happily she would be seeing her friends very soon, she can get out of the good girl attitude for 6 weeks and can finally get out drinking again. Hermione ran down stairs and into the living room her mum and dad where all ready sitting at the table eating their tea.

" I shouted you 10 minutes ago Hermione" said Mr Granger angrily

"I was on the phone dad" said Hermione sitting down at the table, to eat her dinner "I will be going out soon and will not be back till later"

At this Mrs and Mr Granger did not argue as they knew that their daughter can not be told what to do any more as she threatens them with her power.

"Don't be too late dear" said Mrs granger "We are going out tomorrow"

By this time Hermione was too busy eating her dinner she was not listing to her parents. As soon as she had finished Hermione got up went to her room, checked her makeup and put on her black zip up, before taking £20 out of her drawer in which she kept her money.

Hermione walked downstairs said bye to her parents before heading out. On walking down the road to the garages Hermione stopped off at the supermarket and bought a bottle of vodka and a bottle of coke. shoving her change in her pocket, her hand brushed the thin wooden stick. _Just in case,_ thought Hermione, this wooden stick was in fact her wand which she took everywhere in case of an emergency.

When Hermione turned the corner to the garages she found that a few friends where all ready there.

"Herms!!" shouted a blonde hair girl running towards Hermione

"Hey Jade, here hold this a minute" said Hermione handing the bag with the vodka and coke before pulling her hair out which came down in one sheet of long black hair (before coming out she had decided to dye it black then straighten it).

"Yeah sure Herms" replied Jade, "Kai, Mea and Lee are over there all ready. We are just waiting for Leo, Kay and our new pal."

"New pal?" asked Hermione as she and Jade walked towards the others

"You'll see him soon you are bound to like him" said jade reassuringly.

As Hermione and her four friends caught up on what each other had been doing lately, three people walked towards them. Two of these people where male and the other was female.

***********

"Are you sure she'll like me" asked the boy with long platinum blonde hair

"Draco for the 5th time, she'll love you, she is just like you you know. I will not be surprised if they have all ready broken the seal on the vodka that Herms always brings when we go to the garages" said the blacked head girl.

"Yeah Draco, Kay's right you and Herms will get on great, especially as she loves blondes" laughed the other boy

"Thanks Leo" said Draco grinning

"Draco" said Leo

"Yes" replied Draco

"You see the girl with her back to us, the one with the straight black hair"

"Yeah I see her"

"That's Herms"

"Told you the have all ready opened the vodka" laughed Kay watching Hermione take a swing from the bottle of vodka.

"Oi Herms leave us some" shouted Leo up to the rest of the group.

**********

Draco took a deep breath as he watch the girl turn round.

***********

Hermione her someone shout her name so turned round to see who it was.

As she turned round her eyes fell onto the man in the middle of her two friends.

"GRANGER!!!" the person shouted

Hermione stood there staring at Draco as if he was a figment of her imagination.

"MALFOY!!!!!" said Hermione

There was a long silence as Hermione and Draco watched each other not moving. As they two stood looking at each other Kai, Leo, Lee, Mea, Jade and Kay looked from one to the other and back to the other.

After a few minutes Jade spoke up.

"Do you both know each other?" she gulped

"Yes we do" said Hermione and Draco at the same time "We both go to the same school"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry it has took a while to write the next chapter to this story. This is because, I wrote the first chapter many years ago, and could not remember where I was going to go with it. I no it is very small but it is all I can think of at the moment. Well, here it is the second chapter now. Enjoy!**

**Previously **

"_GRANGER!!!" the person shouted _

_Hermione stood there staring at Draco as if he was a figment of her imagination._

"_MALFOY!!!!!" said Hermione_

_There was a long silence as Hermione and Draco watched each other not moving. As they two stood looking at each other Kai, Leo, Lee, Mea, Jade and Kay looked from one to the other and back to the other._

_After a few minutes Jade spoke up._

"_Do you both know each other?" she gulped_

"_Yes we do" said Hermione and Draco at the same time "We both go to the same school"_

**Chapter two**

"Herm, are you saying he is one too?" asked Jade

"Yeah, he's the one I told you about." said Hermione not taking her eyes of Draco, "what you doing with us anyway Malfoy, thought we where not the kind of people you liked?"

"What's it too you granger. Thought you would be bouncing off to be the good two shoes that you are"

With this comment, Jade, Kai and Leo burst out laughing,

"Her…. Goody ….two ….shoes" laughed Leo, "you …h…have…to be joking."

"Herms, does nothing but break the law" added Kai

"Herm knows al the cops around here by their first name, she's in trouble with them that often"

"Am not that bad" Hermione shouts taking another swig of vodka before passing it on.

"I don't believe it" says Malfoy

"Malfoy, for the next few months I call a truce, I cannot be arse fighting, I want to have a great time with my mates. And as for Harry and Ron, I am staying well away from them. I can not stand them. I only hang with Harry for the publicity, so what do you say. Truce?"

"If what you say is true, for now truce" says Malfoy

Within the distance, is sound of sirens could be heard. Each individual one, becoming louder and louder.

Lee ran with the vodka (with its lid on) and hid it in some long grass a few meters away from were everyone was standing.

Within second of him getting back to the group, three police cars came through the garages.

Three officers come out from their cars. Two male and a female.

Hermione stepped forward, "Hello Helen, Andrew, and Christopher. What are you all doing here? We haven't caused any trouble, yet." smiled Hermione

"Hermione Granger, back from school." said the dirty blonde haired male

"Sure am Chris, miss me. How's the wife and kids doing?"

"Of course I missed you girl, it's been too quiet around here. Anna is doing great. And the kids are fine.

"You miss me too Helen."

"Yep, just liked Chris said, it's too quiet when you are away" said the strawberry blonde female.

"And before you asked, so did I and the others at the station. And it was a baby boy, he was born in March. Me and Allison called him Fraser" said the dark hair officer.

"Awww that's sweet Andrew, now we have caught up, what you all here for?"

"To make sure you lot where not drinking of course, and to find out how Blondie is, sow him with Mr Lyons and Miss Diggory" said Helen looking over to Draco

"We aren't drinking the night, no money. Am him, he is just guy from school." said Hermione looking over to Draco. "His names is Draco Malfoy"

"Malfoy?" asks Andrew, "I have heard that name before, by any chance son, is you mothers name Cissy Black"

"Yeah, you know her?" asks Draco in surprise

"Went to school with her, tell her Andrew knighting says hi" replied Andrew

"Will do."

"Anyway we better get back to work, don't let us have to come back here tonight. Behave and goodnight" says Christopher getting back into his car.

With him in his car the other two get into their cars, while saying goodbye to the everyone, before driving off.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed it**

**Bloodless heart xx**


End file.
